<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Angels and Demons Meet by Vintage_Champagne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756500">When Angels and Demons Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Champagne/pseuds/Vintage_Champagne'>Vintage_Champagne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel and Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, God - Freeform, Heaven and Hell, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satan - Freeform, Secret Plots, True Forms, Violence, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Champagne/pseuds/Vintage_Champagne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay, new story! this isn’t going to be a fanfic, but it’s going to be *gulp* completely original! (well, not entirely--i mean, the angel-demon AU isn’t new lol)</p><p>BUT ANYWAYS if you’ve read my whumptober 2020 book-fic-thingy then WARNING: you MAY see some repeated scenes BUT ONLY BECAUSE i have like no creativity these days and honestly i’ve been ~fantasizing~ about them for like a year now??</p><p>SO</p><p>enjoy the story :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairo Nika/Azuki Kikushigou, Ryoko Akku/Sairu Hageshi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sent From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and so our story begins! kaito and ryoko meet azuki and sairu! oh and now there are angels and demons in new york</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito Nika glowered and shivered. “Why is it so COLD?!” he demanded.</p>
<p>His companion laughed. “It’s winter on Earth,” Ryoko Akku reminded him, his emerald green eyes practically sparkling with mischeif. “And you know Hell has colder places, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we don’t live there!” Kaito retorted. “Earth is miserable.” He stalked through the busy streets of New York City, his boots dampening from the slush that dirtied the streets and sidewalks.</p>
<p>“Kaito, we’ve literally been to Earth hundreds of times and every single trip that was anywhere remotely cool, you’ve been complaining. How in the name of Satan are you not used to it?” Ryoko  asked, grinning. His long, spiky auburn hair flapped everywhere in the chilly wind as if it was trying to escape from its green cloth tying it in a ponytail slug over Ryoko’s left shoulder.</p>
<p>Kaito rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”<br/>
The pair walked on a while longer, dressed as teenagers: Kaito in a black down jacket, white T-shirt, and slate grey distressed jeans while Ryoko wore a beige overcoat, long sleeved button up, and olive slacks.</p>
<p>Known as Demons, those born from Hell had leathery bat wings, curved black horns, and an arrowhead tail. Their true form also showed off black lines starting straight from their black eye whites, long, pointed nails, deadly fangs, and pointed ears.</p>
<p>In addition to their obvious external features, Demons had other inhuman characteristics. One was enhanced senses: vision, hearing, smell, touch, and taste. Another was the ability to reveal and hide their true form, and yet another was enhanced healing.</p>
<p>Contrary to popular belief, Demons were not the souls of humans reincarnated for their sins. No, Demons were born out of the flames of Hell themselves and the souls of humans stayed exactly that: souls to be punished.</p>
<p>But if Demons weren’t human souls and lived in Hell, then why were Kaito and Ryoko on Earth?</p>
<p>Humans naturally had an affinity for cruelty, or to commit sins. But some had to be helped along, as they were “too inhumane” or “too evil” for even the most vicious humans. That’s where Demons came in.</p>
<p>Those from Hell would casually influence their minds, merely nudging them in the wrong direction. The humans would do all the work themselves and the Demons would sit back and enjoy the show.</p>
<p>Of course, those were pretty simple and often done by Devils, a lower class also from Hell. Demons were usually given more difficult tasks and Demons who influenced minds were either paying out a punishment or were new, inexperienced Demons just starting out on Earth.</p>
<p>A Demon would spend the first 500 years of their almost infinite lifespan learning--everything from sin to human psychology to other inhuman species. Then they would be sent out into the world on their very first mission. After reporting back to their superiors, they would be given tasks to complete and free rein in order to do so.</p>
<p>If they performed admirably, then they would move upward through the ranks, closer and closer to Satan Himself. Those directly under him could also be given the honorary title of a “Satan”. Both Ryoko and Kaito were roughly 173,918 years old in human years and were the youngest Demons to become Satans.</p>
<p>The only way to figure out the rank of a Demon was by their clothing. Demon dress code was pretty lax, except for their top. Satans wore tight leather harnesses--comfortable yet very distinctive. The front was fastened in an upside-down star shape and wrapped around from torso to back. Every rank, all the way down to Devil, had some sort of design on their straps to make them recognizable. Anything below the waist was pretty much a free-for-all. Kaito wore almost completely destroyed jeans and combat boots, and Ryoko dressed in baggy capris and black bandages.</p>
<p>So, why were Kaito and Ryoko on Earth?</p>
<p>Since the two were both Satans, they were the ones reported to, not the reporters. Their subordinates had been reporting Demons creating trouble, which was usually a good thing. However, these Demons were creating said trouble against their kin by sabotaging missions given by Satans. But while they were doing these, the ‘Rogue Demons’ were also messing with Angels, so it wasn’t like they were complete turncoats. Of course, these offences deemed a suitable stripping of rank, possibly execution.</p>
<p>Kaito and Ryoko had been assigned a mission given by Satan Himself to find the Rogue Demons and drag them back to Hell where they would await their punishments for their crimes.</p>
<p>However, not much was known about these Demons--all Kaito and Ryoko knew was that these traitors managed to recruit a group of 10-15 Demons and that they were operating somewhere in New York City, New York.</p>
<p>Kaito snarled as a car swept past them, creating a gust of icy wind, and hiked up his coat. The regular air was frigid enough--he didn’t need cars blowing even more of the bitter cold towards him!</p>
<p>He was rudely shoved out of his thoughts--literally--when someone walked straight into him.</p>
<p>“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Kaito snapped, glaring at the human teen in front of him. Interestingly, he had long black hair--an uncommon style these days--that hung loose and hid his eyes from view.</p>
<p>Next to him, Ryoko stiffened.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m so sorry!” he said, bowing slightly. “I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he added sheepishly. His friend, blonde haired and blue eyed, inclined his head as well, giving the raven teen a look.</p>
<p>Kaito sighed irritably and walked past them, stopping when he realized Ryoko wasn’t following and was staring at the two teens intensely, said teens flinching away from him slightly.</p>
<p>“Hey! Hell to Ryoko, anyone home?” he demanded, snapping his fingers. He felt the blondie’s eyes on him, though he ignored it.</p>
<p>Ryoko startled, shaking his head slightly as if he’d been in a trance. “Oops, sorry!” he said, smiling apologetically at the pair, though Kaito sensed something off. Maybe it was the way Ryoko’s smile didn’t quite seem to reach his eyes . . . nah, he must be hallucinating. The two teens seemed to disregard it, shrugging and continuing along the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Ryoko, what the Hell?” Kaito hissed. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you smell it?” Ryoko hissed back.</p>
<p>“Smell what, for Satan’s sake?” Kaito hissed again, throwing his hands up and<br/>
getting weird looks from pedestrians.</p>
<p>“Okay okay, follow me,” Ryoko said, straightening. He started off in the direction the two teens had gone, and Kaito followed reluctantly.</p>
<p>“What? WHAT?” Kaito demanded as soon as he caught up to the taller (but only by 3 inches) Demon. “Did I smell what?”</p>
<p>Ryoko glanced around briefly before lowering his voice. “Angel. They smelled like Angels!”</p>
<p>Kaito rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, on our first day back down on Earth we run into<br/>
two undercover Angels.”</p>
<p>Born from Heaven, Angels were beings of light and purity. Their true form included<br/>
feathery bird wings and a golden halo. Like Demons, they had enhanced senses as well as accelerated healing and the ability to hide and reveal their true form.</p>
<p>Just as Demons could influence minds towards darkness, Angels could influence minds towards light. They were pretty much the only beings that could counteract a Demon’s influence on a human.</p>
<p>“I’m not joking, Kaito,” Ryoko said, face serious. Kaito narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“You really think those two human teenagers we just ran into are Angels in disguise?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>Ryoko nodded. “I’m pretty sure,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Well, if they are,” Kaito started, “then we should probably find them again. And then kill them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably,” Ryoko agreed. “I’m sure it won’t take too long—after all, how hard is it to find two teenagers that reek of Angel?”</p>
<p>Famous last words.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Kaito was about ready to drop.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand!” he groaned. They’d been combing all over Manhattan and no<br/>
sign of the two. “They couldn’t have just disappeared!” He leaned up against a brick wall and took off his glamour, or his illusion of being a human.</p>
<p>“Kaito. Angels can portal,” Ryoko reminded him, sitting on the ground. Kaito didn’t know how he could sit on his folded wings without wincing, but Ryoko was . . . Ryoko.</p>
<p>“FUUUU-”</p>
<p>“Shhh!” Ryoko shot up and slapped a hand over Kaito’s mouth while pulling him into the shadows. Another perk of being a Demon: shadow blending. Kaito pulled Ryoko’s hand off and melted into the shadows as well, invisible.</p>
<p> “. . . telling you, I’m not wrong!”</p>
<p>“But Sai-”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been wrong in all my years of life!”</p>
<p>Kaito frowned and glanced over at Ryoko, who met his gaze and tilted his head<br/>
towards the voices.</p>
<p>The owners of the voices turned the alley, and Kaito glared at Ryoko. He mouthed, “Are you kidding me?” and Ryoko covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.</p>
<p>The two teenagers, one raven and one blonde, were walking towards them.</p>
<p>“Sairu, we’ve been portaling all over the city and we can’t find them . . . are you sure you’re not mistaken? It happens to everyone,” the raven said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Azuki, I know they’re here, in Manhattan!” the blonde--Sairu--said. “I mean . . . how can you not?” he asked softly. Kaito had the obvious feeling that the blonde was referencing a touchy subject.</p>
<p>“I know, and I want to find them as much as you do, really!” Azuki said, inclining his head slightly and letting his inky hair fall like a curtain over his eyes.</p>
<p>Ryoko raised his eyebrow questioningly, but Kaito shook his head. “Wait,” he mouthed.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s keep going for another hour and we’ll call it a day?” Sairu said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good!” Azuki said, stretching.</p>
<p>Kaito narrowed his eyes. Wait for it . . .</p>
<p>Suddenly, it was like Kaito had taken off sunglasses. He could see the bricks close to him in sharp detail, the texture in exquisite definition. Quickly, he and Ryoko shifted into deeper shadows to avoid being seen.</p>
<p>Perfect feathery white wings unfurled from Azuki and Sairu’s back, and golden halos radiated the light that illuminated the alleyway. Their human clothes slid off pristine white, snug overcoats and pressed white cloth leggings. Sairu snapped his fingers, and a doorway-shaped vortex appeared in front of him, displaying an image of another alley. The Angel started forward, stepping into the portal, and Kaito locked eyes with Ryoko and nodded. They lunged out of the shadows with claws extended, perfectly in sync from the countless hours of training.</p>
<p>With a maniac smile, Kaito snatched a handful of white feathers and yanked, ripping them out of a wing. Azuki made a strangled sound, pulled off balance, and somehow landed on his knees. Kaito grabbed a fistful of the Angel’s long black hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat.</p>
<p>“Sai!” Azuki cried, spotting Ryoko reaching for the Angel. “Behind-”</p>
<p>Sairu spun around with a sharp roundhouse kick, catching Ryoko and causing him to take a few steps backwards. He snarled, pupils narrowing, and firmly wrapped his hand around Sairu’s ankle. The Angel merely grinned before jumping upwards and twisting, heaving Ryoko into the air. Then the blonde pulled out a silver knife from his sheath.</p>
<p>“Let go of Azuki,” he said calmly, holding the blade up to Ryoko’s neck.<br/>
Kaito smiled, and Ryoko grabbed Sairu’s forearm and flipped him onto his back, probably bruising his wings and leaving several scratches.</p>
<p>But that was when Azuki struck, turning and slamming his hand into Kaito’s wrist. He let go of Azuki’s hair, and the raven dropped to the ground, swinging his leg out to sweep Kaito’s from underneath him. Azuki snapped his fingers in between punches from Ryoko, now on the defensive, creating another portal.<br/>
Sairu, just now getting up, leapt into the doorway and Azuki dealt a particularly nasty blow with his wing, slamming Ryoko against the brick wall of the alley. He turned and jumped through, but just before he did Kaito grabbed his wrist.</p>
<p>The Angel turned, and time slowed. Kaito could make out the individual eyelashes of his eyes, the details on his feathers, and the Angel’s every thought crystal clear in Azuki’s bright, crimson red irises.</p>
<p>A seductive smile across his face, he released Azuki’s wrist and the Angel bolted through the gateway just as it closed.</p>
<p>“Kaito, why did you let him go?” Ryoko asked curiously from behind him, dusting himself off. Black blood dripped down his nose.</p>
<p>Kaito turned and grinned ferally. He held up his fist, full of soft white feathers now bent and ripped. “I think I know just how to find them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do you think?? 👀 </p>
<p>(also should sairu call azuki “azu” (ah-zu) “zuki” or “azuki” okay thanks bye)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 2! some satanic stuff, arcane magic, but not too much :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito finished marking the upside down star surrounded by a circle just as Ryoko added the last runes around the outside. The two Demons had slipped back into their human forms, since they didn’t want anyone walking in on horned, winged, pretty much half-naked guys in a dark alley.</p>
<p>“Do we really need to put a tracking spell, of all things, on the Angel?” Ryoko asked, referring to the raven. Azuki.</p>
<p>“I’m not spending another few hundred hours trying to find them,” Kaito responded, rolling his eyes. He dropped the chalk and stepped on it, crushing it into a fine powder that was swept away by the wind. He carefully placed a single feather in the middle of the star, growling as it skittered across the floor. Kaito placed another feather in the same way, glaring at it. His eye whites darkened, becoming black, and the feather stilled.</p>
<p>Ryoko slid a knife out of his belt and tossed it to Kaito, who caught it and swiftly cut into his fingertip. He tossed it back to Ryoko and dripped blood onto each of the five points of the star. Standing at the point on the bottom, he recited the written runes. The pentagram glowed dark red, illuminating the black blood and white feather in an eerie light. Then it disintegrated, taking the blood and the chalk lines but leaving the feather intact.</p>
<p>Kaito spotted a winding trail of gold--when performing tracking spells, those from Hell were usually illustrated by a trail of black, those from Heaven were gold, and those from Earth were grey.</p>
<p>“Can you see it?” Ryoko asked, looking around the alley.</p>
<p>Kaito scoffed. “Of course I can, these always work.” The trail wound past the brick walls and out onto the busy sidewalks, almost imperceptible against the dove grey sky. “Come on, it’s going this way.” Though tracking spells were extremely accurate, they only lasted a few hours before disappearing.</p>
<p>“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Ryoko followed Kaito down the street, walking straight down the sidewalk. Kaito grinned as he noticed human pedestrians parting for them subconsciously, and slipped into a random human’s mind. It was a whirl of activity and nonsense and was quite annoying, if Kaito thought about it.</p>
<p>He covertly nudged the man’s conscience into the first sinful thought he saw: assaulting the man next to him because his muttering was, “so goddamn annoying”. Without warning, the first man swiftly shoved the other, who pushed back, yelling angrily. Kaito smirked smugly and continued walking, hands in his pockets.<br/><br/>“Lemme guess--that was you?” Ryoko asked dryly, looking over at him.<br/>Kaito grinned in response.</p>
<p>“Thought so,” Ryoko said, rolling his eyes. “Show off.”</p>
<p>Kaito continued along the sidewalk, keeping his eyes on the winding strip of light in the sky. After walking several blocks, the trail would into a skyscraper.</p>
<p>“This must be the place,” Kaito said, looking up.</p>
<p>Ryoko pulled out an iPhone and quickly typed something in before holding it up to show Kaito. Currently open on the screen was the app Google Maps, showing a building. After closer inspection, Kaito realized it was the skyscraper they were standing in front of. One of the little tabs on the side showed that it was a hotel, with a penthouse suite on the top floor.</p>
<p>“How much you wanna bet they’re on the top floor?” Ryoko asked, grinning. Kaito raised an eyebrow and changed his outfit into a sharp black suit, no tie with the top of his white shirt unbuttoned. Ryoko dressed in deep charcoal grey, complete with a dark maroon tie.</p>
<p>Kaito swept through the front doors, ignoring the concierge and stepping straight into an elevator. Ryoko pressed the button for the top floor--floor 45--while Kaito pulled out a deadly-looking knife.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to carry that around the hotel,” Ryoko said, glancing at him.</p>
<p> Kaito grinned. “But it will be so much fun to see the looks on their faces,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I also don’t wanna get security on us. They’ll be so annoying to deal with,” he said, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>The elevator dinged, and the two rapped on the only door.</p>
<p>“Coming!” A voice said.</p>
<p>“Get ready . . .” Kaito said, tensing</p>
<p>“Glamour, Kaito,” Ryoko reminded him, tapping him with a claw. The clothes started melting off his body, until all that was left was his Demon clothing. He rolled out his shoulders, grinning excitedly. Ryoko pulled out a knife, and Kaito did the same after a moment.</p>
<p>“Hello . . .” Sairu started, eyes widening. He glanced from Kaito to Ryoko to the empty hallway, seeming to be locked in an internal conflict. “Get inside,” he snapped, eyes darting around the hallway.</p>
<p>Kaito frowned, taken aback. “What?”</p>
<p>Sairu rolled his eyes. “Did you not hear me the first time, Demon? I said, get inside!”</p>
<p>“Jeez, okay,” Ryoko said. Sairu stepped back, allowing the two space to walk inside.</p>
<p>“Sai, who was at the . . . door . . .” Azuki asked, his voice dying. Instinctively, his wings flared, but a second later he winced. Kaito narrowed his eyes but didn’t comment.</p>
<p>“Look.” Sairu crossed his arms, one hip cocked to the side. “What’s your problem?”</p>
<p>“Our-” Ryoko started, but Sairu interrupted him.</p>
<p>“We literally just arrived here and we’re trying to complete our mission,” Sairu said. “We’d appreciate it if you left us alone while doing that, thanks.” The Angel sat with his back perfectly straight on a couch directly opposite Ryoko, glaring at him over a glass coffee table.</p>
<p>Now that he had a chance, Kaito took time to properly scope out the penthouse. It seemed to have two floors, judging by the wood-and-metal open staircase behind Sairu. The wall to the direct right of him was not actually a wall--it was a huge glass window with an awe-inspiring view of the city. To the direct right was the door he’d just come out of and what-looked-like . . . a bar? Behind him was a kitchen with an island. The walls were blank white and the whole penthouse looked like it functioned under a minimalist aesthetic.</p>
<p>“-ito? Kaito, hello?”</p>
<p>Kaito snapped back to reality at Ryoko’s calling. “Yeah? What?”</p>
<p>“I said,” Sairu started, emphasizing the said, “what’re you doing on Earth?”</p>
<p>“Why should we tell you?” Kaito challenged.</p>
<p>“I’d tell you why we’re here,” Sairu responded.</p>
<p>Kaito looked over to Ryoko, silently raising an eyebrow in question. Ryoko gave a tiny shrug in response. Before he had a chance to answer, Azuki walked into the room balancing four glasses of water.</p>
<p>“I thought you might wanna drink something . . .” he said, setting them down and sliding them across the coffee table. “But you don’t have to if you-”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Kaito said, interrupting Azuki. He didn’t miss Sairu’s questioning glare and the Angels’ seemingly silent conversation. Cautiously, he took a sip. To his surprise, it actually tasted like water. He raised his eyebrows over the rim of his glass cup at Ryoko, who took a sip as well.</p>
<p>When he looked up, saw Azuki in front of him--but something was off with his wings. Although they were folded neatly, there was a section on one wing where the feathers lay awkwardly, not as pristine as the rest of his wing . . . almost as if something got stuck and ripped out a clump of them.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Kaito ran a hand down the ruffled section and Azuki yelped, his wing spasming.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m so sorry!” The Angel didn’t turn around but bowed his head, wings folded tightly. “I’ll be, um, right back.”</p>
<p>Though Azuki didn’t turn back to meet Kaito’s gaze, he saw a bright blush blazing over his cheekbones and finely pointed ears as he turned and practically ran into the bathroom. Kaito’s gaze lingered on the door a tad too long after Azuki had closed it, and when he turned back to the conversation it was to see Ryoko and Sairu watching him with completely different expressions: a sly smile and narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m going to check on Azuki,” Sairu said. He stood gracefully and walked to the bathroom, and Kaito noted the way Ryoko’s eyes followed him.</p>
<p>“So . . .” Ryoko started, a mischievous grin on his tanned skin once Sairu disappeared into the bathroom as well, “you’ve got a thing for the Angel, huh?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kaito said nonchalantly, desperately trying to conceal his panic.</p>
<p>Ryoko just grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “Yeah right! I saw how you were looking at him!” He leaned closer, grinning. “You can’t hide it from me~!”</p>
<p>Kaito fought down a blush that threatened to give him away. “Oh really? Well, how about the way you were watching Sairu?</p>
<p>“Whaaaat, no,” Ryooko said, trying to downplay it.</p>
<p>“Ha! I knew it!” Kaito said triumphantly.</p>
<p>Ryoko groaned, slumping onto the coffee table. “How do you do that?”</p>
<p>“Hah, I do all sorts of things,” Kaito said. He heard a click and turned, locking eyes with Azuki. The Angel was first to look away, perching on the couch across from Kaito. He kept his eyes averted, though, so Kaito focused on his clothing.</p>
<p>Both Azuki and Sairu wore the same outfits--uniforms, maybe--that were all shades of white. The top was a snug, turtleneck type jacket that had two coattails in the back. Underneath was a pair of white linen pants and tall white boots. Both Angels had a knife sheath belted to their legs, but Azuki also had two belts strapped to his back whereas Sairu only had one.</p>
<p>Kaito turned back to the slightly heated conversation between Sairu and Ryoko.</p>
<p>“For God’s sake, just tell us! Honestly, we probably won’t even care,” Sairu said, an edge to his clipped English.</p>
<p>“Really?” Kaito asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Still, this is a Demon’s assignment, got that?” Ryoko answered, leaning back in his chair.</p>
<p>Sairu huffed in frustration. “If you’re staying in our penthouse, don’t you agree that we should know why you’re in here in the first place?”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean, staying in your penthouse?” Kaito asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Sairu sighed. “Obviously, we’re not going to just let you wander around the city without knowing your motives if we can help it.”</p>
<p>“So you’re saying you’re going to keep us here against our will if we don’t tell you why we’re on Earth?” Kaito continued, eyes darkening and claws extending slowly.</p>
<p>Sairu met his gaze evenly. “If we have to, yes.”</p>
<p>“You-” Kaito started, snarling.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you just keep tabs on us from a different part of the city?” Ryoko asked quickly, interrupting Kaito. Was Ryoko really bargaining with these Angels?</p>
<p>“Potentially, yes. However, we all know how crafty Demons are and you would likely find some way to wreak havoc either without us knowing or because we can’t stop you. Therefore, the easiest and most secure arrangement would be staying here, where we can keep an eye on each other, as you probably want to know why we’re here as well,” Sairu said matter-of-factly. Not even Kaito could argue against such strong logic, and if he was in the blond Angel’s position he would probably insist the same.</p>
<p>“So,” Sairu continued, “unless you want to be stuck here with us, it would probably be fair to explain why you’re here.” He leaned back slightly, propping his shin on his knee, and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Well, it probably would be fair . . . if our lives and probably yours didn’t depend on the information we share with each other,” Ryoko said. “How do we know you’re not going to rat us out, or perhaps get in our way?” he continued, voice dropping. Kaito noticed Sairu shiver almost imperceptibly, then his back straightened even more (if that was possible).</p>
<p>“You’re right.”</p>
<p>Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin, pretty much completely forgetting that Azuki was still in the room. The Angel had been so quiet during Ryoko and Sairu’s heated exchange, and said Angel had his head bowed again--almost as if he was nervous to talk.</p>
<p>“You don’t know whether or not we’ll try and stop you. In fact, we almost certainly will if asked by our superiors,” he continued. “But . . . that’s just the way it is. If you’re wondering, we wouldn’t sneak other Angels in here while you two were sleeping and torture you with holy water or something. You forget that while we’re enemies, we have our virtues.”</p>
<p>“Still . . .” Ryoko said, but he sounded less sure than a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>“We’ll tell you ours first, and then you can say yours?” Azuki suggested.</p>
<p>Sairu shot him a look, and the two had another silent conversation until finally the blond Angel sighed. “Well?” he asked, gesturing to Kaito and Ryoko. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Kaito was about to answer when sharp raps echoed through the apartment.</p>
<p>“Azuki! Sairu! Open the door!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what do you think?? 👀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>